custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Custom BIONICLE Wiki
type=comment hidden=yes default=Custom Bionicles:Community Portal buttonlabel=Leave a question/comment break=no You can leave your questions/concerns/comments about the website here. Idea Hey guys, I've just had a good idea for this wiki's main page. Perhaps we could have a Featured Story section on the page, and a section on the Voting Centre for people to vote which story should get on the main page for a two weeks. Of course, only part of the story could be added to the actual main page, but we can have a link to the rest of it aswell. What do ya say? [[User: Toa Kodix|~'Crusader'~]] :Sounds like a good idea for me. That would make the story contest unimportant, though, but we can just replace that with what you said. --Toatapio Nuva 03:46, April 13, 2010 (UTC) I vote for this idea. [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] Sounds like a good idea. I agree. Toa Fairon ' I also think we should have a Featured Creation section. And the Featured User section needs to be expanded. [[User:TheSlicer|'The]] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] @TheSlicer:That sounds like a good sugestion. Yes, but there is a problem, who is in charge of the MOC Contest? Toa Fairon ' We vote in the Voting Center. [[User:TheSlicer|'The]] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] Sounds good to me. ODST Why don't we have a Featured Video section? ******Baterra1202 You can nomiate videos in the Featured Image section. [[User:ThatDevilGuy|'That']][[User talk:ThatDevilGuy|'Devil']] Slicers random fact I am one of those people who read the descriptions but slicer brought up the point that not a lot of people do so I was thinking what if for our next featured pool we make it do you read the Fetured article descriptions (including story creation, trivia, quote ect...) Site logo Hey, I've noticed that this talk page hasn't been used for a while, and then I came up with a great idea; how about we change the logo? We can set up a contest where you make a brand new MOC and see who's is the best. I think this suits the site well as this wiki's main purpose is this: customization. The winning MOC then has it's picture as the site logo until someone wants to change it. That's all for now.--THE DARK SIDE!!!! 20:05, February 5, 2011 (UTC) It may not be my decision, but I say NO. [[User:TheSlicer|'Sli']][[User talk:TheSlicer|'cer']] [[w:c:custombionicle:User:TheSlicer/Nightwatcher's Review Club|'Out']] 00:31, February 6, 2011 (UTC) New Page? I love the new background on the pages, but I must say, what MOC is that on the left? I recognize Ganon. You could also make the screen like these: http://powerminerspm.wikia.com http://marvel.wikia.com I know how to modify link one into the front page only. I'm not sure about link two, I could try changing it's .css code for the main page only. The background is almost entirely white, so any stylistic changes would be completely pointless. And the MOC on the left is Chrouhi. [[User:TheSlicer|'KHA']][[User talk:TheSlicer|'AAA']][[w:c:custombionicle:User:TheSlicer/Nightwatcher's Review Club|'AN!']] 18:19, June 13, 2011 (UTC) Hm. Is it possible to move Ganon's feet up a tad? [[User:1999bug| ' 1999bug ']][[User Talk:1999bug|''' Talk ]] 00:15, June 14, 2011 (UTC) Updating The main page really needs updating :O [[User:PepsiCola99|'''Pepsi]][[User talk:PepsiCola99|'Cola99']] (Reviews) 02:14, February 21, 2012 (UTC) Alright. I'll start cracking down. -- [[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Welcome']] [[DR|'to']] [[BW|'the']] [[EU|'Fezpedia!]]'' 06:29, February 21, 2012 (UTC) ¡¿MY LITTLE PONNY?! ¡¿Wasn't this a Fannon Bionicle wiki?! ¿What is the relationship between MLP and Bionicle? I need someone to explain me this, please. Garmagic (talk) 12:31, April 1, 2013 (UTC) It's April Fools day XD DeltaStriker 12:46, April 1, 2013 (UTC) ¿Translation? ¡¿What do you mean with Fools day?! ¿Is it going to recober it's former appearence, or is it going to be for ever like this? Because I am not agree to put this in a wiki dedicated to a Fannon Bionicle. Garmagic (talk) 18:36, April 1, 2013 (UTC) '''EXCELLENT. MY WORK HAS BEEN DONE. INDEED, MY SEEDS OF CONFUSION HAVE BEEN SPREAD THROUGHOUT THE LAND, AND SOON THE WORLD WILL BE PLUNGED INTO DARKNESS. THE JEDI WILL FALL BEFORE MY INFINITE MIGHT AND WRATH! NONE CAN CHALLENGE MY ElectroNcEFhalographic ENERGY! FACE ME IF YOU DARE, FOOLISH DENIZENS OF THE CUSTOM MY LITTLE PONY WIKI! This has been an official message from ~TROMBONE TWISTER~ Ok CB, or maybe JMan. You're taking this a wee bit to far. We know it will be reverted soon and that Trombone is an alt Nah, I won't ruin your fun :P DeltaStriker 00:15, April 2, 2013 (UTC) Isn't it about time that the front page get updated? When the world is ashes ... you have my permission to die. 20:55, April 8, 2013 (UTC) You know that there is already a CBW, wait, this is the same one. Man, this looks different. --No signature for you from BZ (talk) 23:37, October 9, 2013 (UTC) What the hell is wrong with the Wiki's design?? I hereby officially dislike this :/ --Aljarreau 19:27, October 11, 2013 (UTC) It's merely our Halloween skin. For the last few years in October, the staff have temporarily changed to skin to match the occasion. Think of it like putting Halloween decorations outside your house as a bit of fun when the "Trick-or-treaters" come round. It's just a bit of fun. :P http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/d/d4/VamprahSymbol.JPG [[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Welcome']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Journeys of Darkness|'to']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Punishment|'the']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Evils Unbound|'Fezpedia!]]'' http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/5/55/PohatuSymbol.JPG 20:49, October 11, 2013 (UTC) Egh xD Well, how long will this skin exist? xP --Aljarreau 08:49, October 12, 2013 (UTC) Until October is over. Generally that's when the Halloween season ends. --http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110823111447/custombionicle/images/4/43/TDG.gif (Talk) 06:17, October 13, 2013 (UTC) How do I get my stories to get more views? I am a little concerned on my part. I am writing a story called "BIONICLE: Mask of Karhi", and I feel like nobody is reading it. Can someone help me? Thanks. Mr.Crackerpants! 02:40, October 26, 2013 (UTC) Make a blog post about it, that typically helps, especially for feedback. —file:Jman98's Sig Image.gif[[User Talk:Jman98|I'm a]] [[User:Jman98|Koala]] 02:56, October 26, 2013 (UTC) I've tried that... I have not got anything back. :( Mr.Crackerpants! 06:23, October 26, 2013 (UTC) Then I dunno what to tell you. Just keep writing and working on it, expand on it's universe. Just keep working at it and people will eventually take the time to check it out. —file:Jman98's Sig Image.gif[[User Talk:Jman98|I'm a]] [[User:Jman98|Koala]] 07:28, October 26, 2013 (UTC) Visuals. Put some pictures on your pages/blog updates. If they look decent it will attract more people to read/comment. -- 13:44, October 26, 2013 (UTC) Okay. I'll try that! Thanks! MrCrackerpants! 18:54, October 26, 2013 (UTC) Right, October's over (nearly). Now DESTROY that Halloween skin :S :I understand that you don't like it, but please, don't be so rude. We have lives and things to do outside of changing the skin on here. And besides, it's still October on some parts of the world. :P --http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110823111447/custombionicle/images/4/43/TDG.gif (Talk) 07:31, November 1, 2013 (UTC) Just kidding :P But now it's November :P :Nice Halloween Background. Kora Magna : Ah Help! Welp, while trying to add my story to the box that shows new story chapters, I may have accidentally removed the colour, can someone please fix it and teach me how not to do this in future (Sorry) Tex499 (talk) 10:00, November 27, 2013 (UTC) Where is chat? I've noticed that I can no longer access live chat, can someone please help explain this? 23:28, February 14, 2014 (UTC) Live chat has moved to Custom BIONICLE's new mother site. custombionicle.shivtr.com —[[User:LoganWoerner|Logan]][[User talk:LoganWoerner|Woerner]] (Blog) 01:22, February 15, 2014 (UTC) thanks logan! 16:56, February 15, 2014 (UTC) I see Mr.TROMBONE TWISTER is back, and not only vandalized the wiki, but made it pink, as well. This is probably his best work I've seen so far. Okay, guys. April Fools day is done with all over the world. Now, then, can we change the wiki back to it's normal state? We don't want newbies getting the wrong impression. We can keep the color scheme (Because it is awesome), but could we clean up Trombone Twister's vandalism and make the logo back to normal? Writing a story Hey, does any one want to take over for me on a story that I started? It is using characters that i have created pages for and such. I started the story and i had grand plans to finish the whole thing but i have become increasingly busy and i was wondering if anyone would care to take over for me. The Storyline i have built with the chareacters all points to a wonderful story if properly executed, but i just dont have the time to commit to it right now. Is anyone interested in writing a story using my characters?Ac10dude37 (talk) 04:01, May 1, 2014 (UTC) I'd recommend creating an open blog for this kind of inquiry. The Main Page talk page is meant to be for things that immediately relate to it. Besides, you're more likely to get people's attention in a blog than on this talk page, and a blog is also far more accessible for these kinds of questions. :) http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/d/d4/VamprahSymbol.JPG [[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Welcome]] [[w:c:custombionicle:Journeys of Darkness|'to']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Punishment|'the']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Evils Unbound|'Fezpedia!']]'' http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/5/55/PohatuSymbol.JPG 08:32, May 1, 2014 (UTC) The new Visual editor doesn't seem confortable At least for me, it's hard to write here using that editor. I propose to remove it and get back to the classic editor, I don't know if you agree. Garmagic (talk) 21:59, August 9, 2014 (UTC) *You're capable of using the source editor even while visual editor is enambled, there should be a tab on the edit page allowing you to use it, but if you can't, you can change your default editor on your preferences. ----Stormjay Rider 22:04, August 9, 2014 (UTC) *Oh! Ok. Thanks, dude :D Garmagic (talk) 22:37, August 9, 2014 (UTC) Contest notices They're outdated. Someone should fix them. [[User:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] ([[User talk:TheSlicer|'talk']]) 23:07, August 12, 2014 (UTC) As awesome as all the stuff on the main page is i think it's about high time we update it. Combat Robotic Prototype 11 00:29, September 22, 2014 (UTC) Wheels are in motion, my friend. Generations 1 and 2 So with the reboot around, we might have to differentiate articles from the first generation and the second one. If new BIONICLE fans join the site and see all these old articles here, they might be confused by them. Think we should make new tags/categories for each generation? not a bad idea, lego has confirmed that g2 bionicle will at least acknowledge everything else happened so we might not have to do so, we should wait until 2015 before we do so. Combat Robotic Prototype 11 06:18, October 11, 2014 (UTC) Is advertising allowed? I've been spending a lot of time on this wiki writing a story and pages for the characters included. But since this is a wiki about fan-made bionicles and stories, I have seen no clear way to find other peoples stories, character etc. without using the recent activity or random page buttons as, since there fan made, I don't know the names of other pages. Also I don't see any way of other people finding my pages as they won't know the names. So my question is; are you allowed to advertise you're pages, within reason, on the talk page. or is there somewhere else to tell people about them, or do you have to keep things like that to your user page? MAZEKA (talk) 16:52, October 21, 2014 (UTC)MAZEKA It's probably best to keep stuff like that restricted to your userpage, if you advertise through the talk page it can be regarded as spam. Most users on here (at least the more experienced ones) will have a list of pages or a category dedicated to all of their pages. Also, for any further questions i would suggest going to the Bohrok Nest. Combat Robotic Prototype 11 19:30, October 21, 2014 (UTC) Intresting idea I had an intresting idea. What if you had a section for any precent contests? The Duke Is AWSOME!!! 18:02, January 20, 2015 (UTC)MCGPY Generally, on-going contests can be found in the news section on the main page, or through the Contests category. Since they happen so infrequently, I don't think it's really worth coming up with a new main page feature dedicated to them.